<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Let's have this time together, Nightmare. The moment of my downfall, my ending." - [Undertale AU - Dream] by Nymphiou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051795">"Let's have this time together, Nightmare. The moment of my downfall, my ending." - [Undertale AU - Dream]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphiou/pseuds/Nymphiou'>Nymphiou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...i really don't understand the Undertale tags i'm sorry lol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Cream, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Epicross - Freeform, M/M, Nightkiller - Freeform, but in background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphiou/pseuds/Nymphiou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss.</p><p>A horrible feeling that grabs you by the throat, crushing you and totally compressing you.</p><p>We can usually recover from a loss.</p><p>..but when you lose absolutely everything, finding yourself alone again and again no matter how much time passes, as if you were a dream...</p><p>The hill's not meant to be climbed. It's meant to fall, forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross/Epic, Dream/Cross, Nightmare/Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Let's have this time together, Nightmare. The moment of my downfall, my ending." - [Undertale AU - Dream]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Final drop – English version]</p><p>Ship: Cream and Nightkiller (a little)</p><p>Lemon: No.</p><p>Current Status: Skeletons. Presence of existing magic. </p><p>Sphere/Universe/Place: In a once sunny and joyful Universe.</p><p>- Dream and Nightmare, the twins, belong to Jokublog.<br/>- Cross and Lux belong to Jakei/Jaël Penaloza.</p><p>**********</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had lost everything.</p><p>Everything. Absolutely everything.</p><p>His eyes began to sweep the room where he was. His room, the one in his house, once warm and peaceful, was only dark and cold, now inked in a silence where he alone was there. Everything was too quiet... way too quiet.</p><p>With a quick wave of his hand, his magic summoned another and last white sheet, dropping him and his soft fabric onto an armchair with bright, shimmering colors. A chair he used when he told a story to one of his children on their sleepless nights, who preferred anything but sleep despite their very young age.</p><p>This thought made him sink even more, slightly holding back a shiver that ran through him every time he dared to think about it.</p><p>Leaving his room with slow steps, locking the door after checking that none of the things would take dust, the little skeleton took a last look at his home, his house, where he was alone now. With everyone gone.</p><p>Everyone...their children and even his own lover... Everyone went to make their lives, everyone went to live with someone else, someone they loved...really loved…</p><p>He arrived in front of a first room, with a soft appearance, a room with a starry ceiling and a purple, golden and night blue milky way. He missed his first child.<br/>
Then he went to a second room, just next door. With shades of red, gold, a dark cream color with many old objects, belonging to its second. Which he missed just as much....<br/>
Then a third bedroom, again, opposite the other two, where there were two beds, each delimited by a side of the room that the occupants had... He missed his little twins just as much...<br/>
He then went to a fourth chamber...a fifth...a sixth...and again, again, again, and again. He missed them all, no matter which one...</p><p>Each of his children had lived with him, him and his ex-lover, from their state of toddlers to their childhood, adolescence, until... once they had grown up, each one took off, little by little, carrying most or all of their stuff, leaving their tracks as empty, leaving the house that was becoming even emptier over the years...until there was nothing else. No one else.</p><p>Except him, of course.... </p><p>Holding back this time a hiccup, a possible new bout of tears, he put his hand on his face before taking a deep breath, and blowing despite his non-existent lungs, repeating this a good ten times until he could calm down again, finally leaving the last room to go down the twenty or so oak wooden stairs, causing him to come face to face and pupils riveted to the view of his living room, where, betraying that were his bright pupils, an illusion appeared to his mind, letting him face memories that had become nothing since time. Simple and painful memories of seeing his figure and that of his family, sitting together, playing board games, having a snack with hot chocolate or even movie nights with popcorn, he, perfectly nestled in a blanket with the one he loved and still loves today despite himself...<br/>
It was so... painful, to see that. To feel that. To experience this. </p><p>Especially when you come back to reality with a sudden act.</p><p>Blinking orbits like the flapping of a fragile butterfly's wing, he could not prevent tears from flowing silently on his cheekbones, soft salty tears of the same colour as his magic, his beautiful and precious magic that he hated so much at the bottom...<br/>
And, looking finally with his eyes wet by his tears only, having in no possible way made a single sound of his voice emitted broken by the too many tearful crises, he ended up not only turning his eyes, but also slowly walking to his front door, hesitating a few last seconds holding the handle before finally opening it, taking himself up wind and rain from outside in full view as if she was strongly trying to make him back, come back again. In vain, since he immediately rushed out of his heavy steps, slamming the door behind him to keep it closed before sealing it with a magic trick, revealing a key in the lock to anyone who would later open it. I mean, if someone decides to come back here…</p><p>Turning his little body away from his door, from his house, making his back to it now, he no longer even wanted to look at it for fear of crying even more, for fear of regretting, for fear of returning and postponing it…</p><p>Like the many last times....</p><p>So, despite this horrible weather, despite his deplorable condition, he still began to walk, slowly under this heavy rain, against the violent wind blowing against his face, simply thinking only of walking, walking on this poor dirt and sludge road in which he was engaging, to move one foot forward in front of the other by a simple mechanism that seemed so trying and difficult for him, making sure that everything but stopping, everything but stopping to turn back once again, to mourn ever more at home in his misfortune as every time in pain, his pain of being alone, left by all, without even anyone paying any clear attention to it..</p><p>"Dream..." made a deep, ragged voice from behind him, belonging to a skeleton that was familiar to him, far too familiar, just like his Negative aura that came from him, the sound of his corruption that was drifting over him, his tentacles that were moving in the air... Yes... Nightmare was present right here.</p><p>But despite his call, the person to who this name belonged did not take the time to answer it, continuing his progress on this makeshift road, wanting anything but to stop his feet from moving in this mire, this wet ground. In the end, the owner of this voice finally went to his side, holding an open umbrella over the skull of the one who was in such pain, the rain now blocked by this waterproof tissue, although the one who held it found himself soaked in turn to his shoulder, before him privileging the small skeleton with the golden cape, his twin, his brother, his opposite.</p><p>A silence followed, however, as the rain and surrounding noise filled in just that, the two skeletons not bothering to speak, the words becoming far too useless at that very moment. They already knew everything. Nightmare knew everything Dream endured, being able to feel his emotions, this Negativity that contrasts with his basic Positivity, he knew to what extent the departure of his ex-partner had upset him, withdrawn, just like the leaving of all his children, those he loved and loved so dearly by being their beloved mother... But all this resulted in this... to him, who now had to see his brother suffer, to such an extent that he was saddened, despite understanding his feelings, his feelings, to such an extent that he felt guilty, knowing so well that it was also his fault and not that of others, having been the first to make him suffer so much since that fateful day when they became enemies against them... </p><p>And yet, even if he realized that... he did nothing, he didn't act, he didn't try to change things even a little bit…</p><p>Simply because he understood it. Simply because it could not change the past, simply because it could not do anything about it.</p><p>Simply because it was too late to do anything.</p><p>"You should go..” Dream breathed in a small voice, making Nightmare startle who didn't really expect him to start talking after all these minutes of silence. "I don't need someone anymore.</p><p>- I know.</p><p>- It's too late for...-</p><p>- I know, Dream.” He replied in a calm but strong voice, showing very clearly that he did not intend to move from this place, from him, deciding on his own to stay whatever happens, to continue walking beside him, under this umbrella too small for both of us, following this path which was coming to an end after a few hours.</p><p>Yes..they arrived, finishing this old way in their steps before they finally ended up meeting stone on the ground, huge and thin smooth stones presented as scales that put themselves on top of each other while, at the end of this, there was simply nothing, nothing but the void that ended up on the ground a hundred meters from where they were standing, at a height.<br/>
A cliff, yes... a place you've wanted for a long time, so long... And he had finally succeeded... after so many attempts to get here... not to turn back...<br/>
"Finally..." had made the supposed incarnation of the positive feelings, a sad smile that had taken place on his face, surprising his twin who stared at him from his azure orbit, questioning himself only on that thin smile that Dream had, before finally focusing on the view that faced them, a view only blurred and darkened by the bad weather despite the time that announced the dawn that arrived little by little, the mountains and the river in the distance hidden by the fog and the rain made the landscape sublime but sad.. especially when these two contemplators were in the same state, in their own way…</p><p>"You know.." began the little golden one. "Today is the happiest day of my life.”</p><p>Nightmare raised an arcade of eyebrow when he heard this. Seriously..?</p><p>"May I ask why, brother?” </p><p>The brother in question was moving forward, taking the rain right back on his body while the corrupt one had stayed there, still under his black umbrella, doing nothing but staring at him in silence, simply waiting for the answer to his question.</p><p>But Dream did nothing but move from right to left, spinning on himself, starting small pirouettes, a small timid and gentle dance, moving in a random rhythm by moving his hands in the air just as his boots resounded against this wet ground, leaving an enigmatic view to Nightmare who could only interpret this dance as his last, the one who expressed all his pain in silence, trying to dance as if he wanted to free himself as he could, as he wanted.</p><p>It took at least five minutes before Dream finally stopped, turning to her twin who had not looked away from the beginning.</p><p>"Today is the most beautiful day of my life because yesterday no longer exists and tomorrow may never rise again... "he replied softly, staring at him. "...you know that, don't you?”</p><p>Oh, yes, he knew that. He even knew it too well.</p><p>Was it not obvious that this sentence had such a different meaning than the basic one...?</p><p>"Our past suffocates us in regret and remorse..”</p><p>A pain twisted to the black apple that served as the soul of the skeleton with tentacles, making it suffer in silence. The past... dark past they had, suffered, lived... everything to make them suffer, everything to have made them go away for millennial, everything to finally get there…</p><p>"The future is deluding us.“</p><p>Oh and what a future... A future together that they dreamed of when they were children, a future that, even after their separation, had always been present, everyone wanting to live a family life, with their children... what they had necessarily had, each having succeeded in passing... one ending with a skeleton with black tears, the other ending with a certain skeleton with a monochrome style... Before this supposed future broke into a thousand pieces, just like the soul of the golden apple skeleton, seeing after so many millennia with the one he thought was his half, his soul mate, that everything was just wind, only mist...than a simple and banal illusion in which he was, understanding only after his departure that all his dreams and hopes were strictly futile things... and even more so when he had ended up closing himself in on himself, little by little seeing the departure of his children, seeing the departure of all those he loved so much... </p><p>Fool that he was...</p><p>Only Nightmare had ended up being happy, him, living his perfect family life, in the company of his lover and real soul mate, in the company of his children, his minions who he considered as his friends.... </p><p>Why should he be happy when he wasn't happy in his turn? Why did he find himself surrounded by everyone and will always be surrounded by everyone and he won't?</p><p>Dream didn't know that. And deep down... it mattered to him far too little now. Too little while he was here, at this imposing cliff overlooking the entire universe after so much walking, so far from his home now uninhabited, staying there until the fateful moment…</p><p>Little by little in his words and thoughts, Dream had begun to move towards the edge of this cliff, making sure that he could see the ground at the bottom if he tilted his skull down. But fortunately, he did not do this, staring at the sky of his golden pupils, which gradually became dark as time went by, gently watching the sun rise from the gray clouds to begin the dawn rising, which was reflected in the raindrops that were still appearing despite the fact that they were fewer in number. </p><p>"Let us appreciate the rising sun and be glad to see it setting again.." let Dream emit by staring at the immense star that cradled them little by little with its warm and shivering morning light, while the Master of Doom was always in retreat, watching him with his gaze that was also beginning to darken, preferring not to say any words, standing there unable to do anything, accepting this moment, this instant without having to flinch even a few seconds. "Isn't it wonderful? Beautiful? To see him even when everything goes wrong? Even when it's the end...?”</p><p>His questions remained unanswered. What's the point after all.... There was nothing to answer, nothing to say or repeat, to correct, to oppose... What to say when it was too late after all...?</p><p>"It's too early..” whispered the one with the Positive aura. "It's too late..” He began to look at his hands, facing his face, as if he was watching them behind the shadows and light provided by the sun, which was becoming ever more present as the seconds went by. "I kept telling myself that...over and over again, every day, every night, every moment, even though I knew I had to stop telling myself that...to live in the present moment rather than to mourn like the weak I was and still am…"</p><p>Dream gave him twin a new, angled look. A sad look, torn away by his own words. </p><p>"Is this the happiness I really deserve?”</p><p>Not giving Nightmare time to answer, Dream turned away again, no longer seeing him except for the landscape in front of him. Then the sky, once again…</p><p>"Thank you for coming with me here, Nightmare..” he smiled at him in one last breath of words despite his tears still present, time stopping a few seconds before recovering, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>They were tears that sounded like those of the happiness he had on his face... of an eternal and solitary happiness...</p><p>From his only azure pupil who was bathed in tears that came to flow in silence, Nightmare began to stare at the place that faced him. Alone. A simply magnificent place of its wildlife, all this on a cliff that was lit by the sun that had finally risen, thus showing a new day ahead.</p><p>A new day when now he found himself with a new pain in his soul.</p><p>A new day that sounded and would sound like a loss in the future.</p><p>"Lux...? "called Cross softly, staring at the food plate that had just been dropped on the floor against the floor, his eldest daughter holding it before. "Is there something wrong?”</p><p>The only answer he received was a scream, waves of tears immediately followed as the skeleton burst into tears and screamed with all its strength for the one who had just been blown out like a candle, shocking Cross who did not realize that, in reality, each child with sentimental powers was in an almost identical state, while they were crying, shouted, each one of them gathered in silence for their father, mother or uncle at the same time in the whole Sphere, alone or surrounded, all of them having felt this soul shattered after a long deliberate fall from a cliff, this body on the ground turning into dust, this energy flying away, all this belonging to this person that they had all just lost..without them being able to do anything about it... just admiring the end that had just shown itself to them, now.</p><p>Under the soft sunshine that was looming in the Universes, it was a dark day that had been announced. The loss of a loved one who has been abandoned, abandoned, without anyone caring about him. That of a being who, barely gone, was already missing to all, to all those who already wanted his return...</p><p>But this return will never happen. Ah, everyone knew that.</p><p>Because it was too late now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>